evergreenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Agua, suelo y aire, ¿por qué son importantes?
Recursos naturales y su importancia para la biosfera Como muchos sabrán, como muchos no, el agua, suelo y aire; son considerados como Recursos Naturales, así que antes de comenzar con cada uno de ellos, se necesita tener una pequeña introducción general acerca de lo que son los recursos naturales. Los recursos naturales son todos los bienes materiales y servicios que la naturaleza provee para satisfacer nuestras necesidades básicas (alimentación, vestido, vivienda, energía y demás productos de la población actual). Estos a su vez cuentan con 2 clasificaciones que se muestra a continuación: Recursos renovables: Un recurso renovable es un recurso natural que se puede restaurar por procesos naturales a una velocidad superior a la del consumo por los seres humanos. La radiación solar, las mareas, el viento son recursos perpetuos que no corren peligro de agotarse a largo plazo. Los recursos renovables también incluyen materiales como madera, papel, cuero, etc. si son cosechados en forma sostenible. Recursos no renovables: Un recurso no renovable es considerado como un recurso natural el cual no puede ser producido, cultivado, regenerado o reutilizado a una escala tal que pueda sostener su tasa de consumo. Estos recursos frecuentemente existen en cantidades fijas o son consumidos mucho más rápido de lo que la naturaleza puede recrearlos. Agua El agua es fundamental para los procesos tanto ambientales como sociales e indispensable para el surgimiento y desarrollo de la vida. Características El agua posee cualidades y propiedades únicas que no son halladas en otros tipos de líquidos. Te preguntarás qué propiedades tan valiosas puede tener el agua si en realidad es pura y no posee algún componente de importancia. Es sorprendente saber todo lo que este poderoso líquido contiene y aporta al mundo. Propiedades químicas # El agua es una molécula formada por átomos pequeños, dos de hidrógeno y uno de oxígeno, unidos por fuertes enlaces covalentes. # El agua pura tiene un pH neutro de 7, lo que significa que no es ni ácida ni básica o alcalina. # El pH del agua potable debe estar entre 6,5 y 9,5. Para aguas superficiales es de 6.5 a 8.5 y para las subterráneas entre 6 y 8.5. # Gracias al agua, se llevan a cabo procesos bioquímicos como el ciclo del fósforo y el ciclo del oxígeno. Propiedades físicas # Se congela a 0℃ y hierve a 100℃ (al nivel del mar). # Se encuentra en tres estados: sólido, líquido y gaseoso. # El agua del planeta siempre se mantiene en movimiento. (Ciclo del agua). Disponibilidad Cuantitativamente, el planeta tierra cuenta con un 70% de agua en su totalidad. Ese 70% será nuestro 100% para poder representar mejor nuestras cantidades solo con el agua. De ese 100% el 97.5% es agua salada que se encuentran en los océanos y mares de agua salada , únicamente el restante 2.5% es agua dulce . Del total de agua dulce en el mundo, 69% se encuentra en los polos y en las cumbres de las montañas mas altas y se encuentra en un estado sólido. El 30% del agua dulce del mundial, se encuentra en la humedad del suelo y en los acuíferos profundos. Solo el 1% del agua dulce en el mundo, escurre por las cuencas hidrográficas en forma de arroyos y ríos y se depositan en lagos, lagunas y en otros cuerpos superficiales de agua y en acuíferos. Importancia para los seres vivos El agua es esencial para la vida. Mantiene las funciones de los organismos y de los ecosistemas (el cuerpo humano esta conformado por un 70% de agua); es el material de construcción de los seres vivos, el medio para transportar materia en el ambiente y facilita el flujo de energía a través de las circulaciones oceánica y atmosférica.Se requiere, además, para la producción de alimentos, cubrir las necesidades de agua potable de las poblaciones humanas, la higiene personal y la producción industrial y pesquera. Los ríos, lagos y los ecosistemas adyacentes a los cuerpos de agua también proporcionan servicios que incluyen el control de inundaciones, el transporte de personas y de bienes, la recreación, la purificación de aguas residuales municipales e industriales, la generación de energía y proporcionan hábitat para plantas y animales acuáticos. Además es de vital importancia para los ciclos biogeoquímicos (deriva del movimiento cíclico de los elementos que forman los organismos biológicos (bio) y el ambiente geológico (geo) e interviene un cambio químico). Factores limitantes La cantidad de agua con la que contamos en la Tierra no aumenta ni disminuye, pero la población humana sí ha crecido drásticamente, y por lo tanto ha crecido también la necesidad que tenemos de este recurso. Además, si bien la cantidad de agua es constante, no lo es la forma en que se distribuye en el tiempo: es irregular a lo largo del año y también varía en diferentes años dependiendo de las condiciones climáticas globales Sí bien el agua es considerada como un recurso renovable, con la sobrepoblación que existe en la actualidad y falta de conciencia, no se realiza un uso sustentable de ella, solamente la tomamos y la regresamos lo más contaminada posible afectando con esto a todo el ciclo del agua y a los ecosistemas que también dependen de ella, en otras palabras, el agua no puede re-generarse tan rápido como quisieramos y ni con la misma calidad con la que la encontramos, y eso se ve reflejada en toda la escazes que se esta presentando en muchas partes del mundo. Suelo El suelo es la capa superficial de material mineral no consolidado que cubre las zonas terrestres, que además de servir como medio de sostén de muchos organismos, mantiene complejas interacciones dinámicas con la atmósfera y los estratos que se encuentran por debajo de él, permitiendo el mantenimiento de los servicios ambientales de los ecosistemas e influyendo en el clima y el ciclo hidrológico (SSSA, 2009). Así, el suelo es un elemento que, junto con el clima, determina de manera importante la distribución de los ecosistemas y de muchos recursos naturales en una región. Características Las características de cada suelo dependen de varios factores. Los más importantes son el tipo de roca que los originó, su antigüedad, el relieve, el clima, la vegetación y los animales que viven en él, además de las modificaciones causadas por la actividad humana. El tamaño de las partículas minerales que forman el suelo determina sus propiedades físicas: textura, estructura, capacidad de drenaje del agua, aireación. # Los gránulos son más grandes en los suelos arenosos. Estos son sueltos y se trabajan con facilidad, pero los surcos se desmoronan y el agua se infiltra rápidamente. Tienen pocas reservas de nutrientes aprovechables por las plantas. # Los suelos limosos tienen gránulos de tamaño intermedio, son pesados y con pocos nutrientes. # Los suelos arcillosos están formados por partículas muy pequeñas. Son pesados, no drenan ni se desecan fácilmente y contienen buenas reserva de nutrientes. Al secarse se endurecen y forman terrones. Son fértiles, pero difíciles de trabajar cuando están muy secos. Disponibilidad Es algo complicado de explicar la disponibilidad del suelo, ya que en todos lados existe suelo y cada uno tiene propiedades idóneas para un uso en especial. Así que solamente registraremos los usos de suelo que se están dando en el planeta que se muestran en la imagen a la derecha, La agricultura es el mayor uso de suelo por actividades humanas y esta generando problemas debido a que el suelo después de tanto uso, pierde sus nutrientes y por lo tanto su fertilidad, fenómeno al que se le conoce como erosión, esto provoca que el ser humano busque más suelo fértil para cultivar, y ¿en dónde lo encuentra?, en bosques; a lo que llevan a la deforestación de estos, y creamos una problemática más. Importancia para los seres vivos La importancia del suelo tiene que ver con que es en esta superficie donde el ser humano puede cultivar y crecer sus alimentos más básicos. Al mismo tiempo, es en el suelo donde naturalmente crecen las plantas y vegetales consumidas por los eslabones secundarios de la cadena o los animales herbívoros. Para que los vegetales crezcan es importante que el suelo cuente con riego frecuente (tanto natural como artificial). Además, el suelo no sólo es importante para el ser humano en lo que respecta a la producción alimenticia si no que también tiene que ver con la posibilidad de establecer viviendas o construcciones más complejas. Para eso, el suelo tiene que ser firme, estable y seguro. Factores limitantes Factores limitantes hacia el suelo son muchos, para empezar este no es un recurso renovable; como se mencionó anteriormente el constante uso y el principal factor de erosión del suelo es la agricultura; millones de hectáreas de tierra se pierden cada año por el empleo de técnicas agrícolas inapropiadas, la construcción de ciudades y carreteras y como consecuencia de la deforestación. Las ciudades provocan la merma de los campos y los campos se amplían a expensas de los bosques y los pastizales. Y aparte se suma la contaminación generada por la mala gestión de residuos de la industria o propiamente de comunidades con falta de conciencia. Aire El aire es la mezcla de gases invisibles que rodea la tierra y que está dividida en capas que en su conjunto constituyen la atmósfera. El aire es un recurso natural renovable, que se regenera continuamente mediante dos procesos: # La actividad fotosintética de las plantas verdes que absorben el C02 del aire y producen 02. Este proceso descarga el exceso de dióxido de carbono del aire y restablece el oxígeno necesario para la vida. # El ciclo del agua, que aporta vapor de agua y lo desprende por las precipitaciones (lluvia, nieve, granizo, garúa, rocío). De esta manera el agua circula y se restablece el vapor de agua en la atmósfera. Características Disponibilidad El aire es un recurso que desde el primer ser vivo en la tierra, estuvo disponible, lo que ha estado cambiando o variando a través del tiempo es su calidad. La calidad deficiente del aire tiene implicaciones sociales y económicas importantes, siendo quizá una de las más relevantes el de poder convertirse en la principal causa ambiental de muertes prematuras a nivel mundial. Según la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS; WHO por sus siglas en inglés), en 2012 la contaminación del aire fue responsable de 3.7 millones de muertes en el planeta (11% por enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica, 6% de cáncer de pulmón; 40% por enfermedad isquémica del corazón, 40% por accidente cerebrovascular y alrededor de 3% por infección respiratoria aguda). La mayor parte, cerca del 70%, ocurrió en los países de la región Pacífico occidental y el sureste de Asia (1.67 millones y 936 mil muertes, respectivamente), sin embargo, en el continente americano se registraron cerca de 58 mil decesos (WHO, 2014). La imagen que se muestra es una captura a tiempo real (2019,09) de la calidad de aire mundial, en donde Asia y Europa presentan unos índices de calidad insalubre y muy poco saluble. Importancia para los seres vivos Casi todos los seres vivos dependemos del aire para sobrevivir. La importancia del aire para la vida se puede resumir en estos puntos: * Todos los organismos están constituidos por compuestos que contienen carbono, hidrógeno, nitrógeno y oxígeno. El aire proporciona, en forma de vapor de agua, dióxido de carbono, nitrógeno y oxígeno, parte de la materia prima con la que se construyen todos los seres vivos. * El dióxido de carbono de la atmósfera es imprescindible para que los vegetales realicen la fotosíntesis, proceso en el que se fabrica materia orgánica. * El oxígeno es necesario para la respiración, proceso mediante el cual muchos seres vivos obtienen energía. * Ciertos componentes de la atmósfera, como el dióxido de carbono y el vapor de agua, mantienen, gracias al efecto invernadero, unas condiciones óptimas de temperatura y humedad para que se pueda desarrollar la vida en nuestro planeta. * La capa de ozono de la atmósfera protege a los seres vivos de las dañinas radiaciones ultravioletas del sol. * El vapor de agua se condensa formando las nubes que, mediante las precipitaciones, proporcionan agua a los seres vivos. Factores limitantes Los factores limitantes para una buena calidad de aire son el volumen y características de los contaminantes emitidos, en otras palabras "la contaminación del aire". La contaminación del aire es probablemente uno de los problemas ambientales más serios a los que enfrenta nuestra civilización actual. La mayoría de las veces, es causada por actividades humanas como la minería, la construcción,el transporte, o el trabajo industrial, pero también se produce por la agricultura, que en teoría debería ser la que nos permita alimentarnos y a la vez darle un uso al suelo sobre el que se cultiva, pero que tras años y años de usar pesticidas ha acabado provocando que se produzca esa contaminación del aire. Beneficios de la biodiversidad para el ser humano A lo largo de este blog, se habló acerca de la importancia de estos recursos para los seres vivos, generalizando al hombre con la biodiversidad que existe, pero ¿qué beneficios aporta esto al ser humano? Bueno pues las especies y los ecosistemas brindan una gran cantidad de bienes y servicios ambientales para el ser humano: la variedad de alimentos, madera para muebles, papel, leña, fibras naturales, los principios activos de los productos farmacéuticos y naturistas, las resinas y los tintes son sólo algunos ejemplos. Además, los ecosistemas '''realizan servicios fundamentales que mantienen la vida; éstos incluyen la purificación del agua y el aire, la descomposición y eliminación de los residuos, la regulación del clima, la fertilidad del suelo y el mantenimiento de la biodiversidad, entre otros. No obstante, el deterioro ambiental pone en riesgo la persistencia y continuidad de los bienes y servicios ambientales. '''Autores: Hernández Hernández Galilea Nahomi Zamora Aguirre Frida Alejandra REFERENCIAS: * Cotler, H., E. Sotelo. J. Domínguez, M. Zorrilla, S. Cortina y L. Quiñones. La conservación de suelos: un asunto de interés público. Gaceta Ecológica 83: 5-71. 2007. * Challenger, A. y R. Dirzo. Factores de cambio y estado de la biodiversidad. En: Dirzo, R., R. González e I.J. March (Comps.). Capital Natural de México, Volumen II: Estado de conservación y tendencias de cambio. Conabio. México. 2008 * UNCCD. Zero net land degradation. A sustainable development goal to Rio+20. UNCCD Secretariat. Bonn, Germany. 2012. * Montes. (1996). EL SUELO. 2019, de FAO Sitio web: http://www.fao.org/3/w1309s/w1309s04.htm * NOAA. Greenland Ice Sheet. 2015. Disponible en: www.arctic.noaa.gov/reportcard/greenland_ice_ sheet.html. Fecha de consulta: mayo de 2015. * Brown, J., T.J. Valone y C.G. Curtin. Reorganization of an arid ecosystem in response to recent climate change. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences (USA) 94: 9729–9733. 1997. * Mapa de Indice de Calidad de Aire en tiempo real: https://waqi.info/es/